1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a mobile communication terminal including a rotary key that displays an independent window regardless of an operating status of the terminal when the rotary key is selected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals provide a variety of supplementary service functions in addition to basic call functions. For example, mobile terminals allow a user to send and receive text messages using a Short Message Service (SMS), access the Internet play music or movies, etc. In addition, the many services provided by the mobile terminals are accessed via menu options. Thus, as the supplemental services have increased, the number of menus has also increased resulting in a complicated hierarchical menu structure.
Further, to access a particular function, the user must sequentially select menu options until the desired menu is displayed. For example, if a user wants to view any received text messages, he or she must select a menu button to display a main menu, then select a text messages menu, and then select a review text messages menu. In some terminals, the user can define a shortcut key allowing him or her to execute a particular function when the shortcut key is selected. However, the shortcut key only works when the terminal is an idle mode.